


Of Missing Limps and Assholes

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Amputation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven's leg has finally caused a problem and needs to be amputated. Having Raven back in the hospital reminds Abby of how she met Raven in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Missing Limps and Assholes

Abby was sitting in her office trying to find someone, anyone who could do this aside from her. She could get an intern but no Raven deserved better.

She was still coming to grips with what happened. She saw the warning signs and they discussed it many times but still now that the time was upon them Abby wasn’t ready.

_It was just another day at work, Abby was trying to get through another slow day so she could get home and actually spend some time with her daughter._

_“In coming trauma! We have two GSWs and a strangulation.” One of the nurses called out and Abby got her interns to start prepping._

_The first person to be wheeled in is a girl who looks slightly older than Clarke and she is barely conscious._

_“GSW to the back, her name is Raven Reyes, she lived in the apartment.” One of the paramedics starts to explain it to her about what happened._

_“Hi Raven I’m Dr. Griffin you’re in good hands okay.” Abby could see the fear in the young girl’s eyes. She knew how much pain she must have been and helped roll her on her side so she could see the extent on her back. She turned to an intern next to her. “We need CTs and X Rays to see if the bullet is still in her.”_

_Raven was given pain killers in the meantime and Abby went to check on the others while Raven was wheeled away._

_“What happened to this one?” She looked at an intern for answers._

_“GSW in the shoulder.”_

_“And what should we do next?”_

_“Patch him up?”_

_“Let’s start with making sure the bullet is out.” Abby told the brand new intern who looked like he was about to piss himself at any second. She was fine until she heard Kane and the teenager who came in with the trio yelling at each other while the strangulation victim was yelling at who knows._

_“If you do not calm down the second you leave this hospital it will be straight into a cell.” Markus Kane the head of security at the hospital yelled at the young man in the hospital bed with rope burns on his neck._

_“You are honestly threatening him?” The teenager started. “Some little shit tried to kill him! Shot up my friends and you want him to go to jail for being angry because someone tried to kill him and no one will tell us how Jasper and Raven are doing!” Abby all but rushed over because it looked like she was ready to beat the crap out of him and as much as she wanted to see that she knew that Kane was the kind of dick to press charges on a teenager whose friends were shot up and her brother was almost killed._

_“What seems to be the problem Marcus?” She asked approaching the group and making sure to put herself between them._

_“Mr. Blake refuses to calm down.” He glared at the young man in bed._

_“I don’t need to be here. I need to go find Murphy.” Mr. Blake Abby assumed almost growled but was glared at by the teen._

_“The cops are after him Bell, you almost died you need a doctor.”_

_“I can take care of this Marcus, I’m sure you have better things to do.” Once he stormed off in a huff she looked at the siblings. “Mr. Blake were you suspended in the air while you were being strangled?”_

_“Yes.” Bellamy admitted._

_“Has anyone examined you yet?” She asked him taking his chart into her hands._

_“Just an intern.” Octavia answered._

_“I’m fine.” Bellamy answered._

_“You’re not fine you were unconscious when we finally got in.”_

_“Octavia I’m fine.” He looked at Abby. “I can breathe, the pain is mild and just soreness. Please just let me go home.” Abby started examining him first._

_“Sorry you’ll be here for the night and your friends are gone to get scans I need to make sure the bullets are out, I’ll need to examine Raven more but Jasper should be fine.” Abby informed them._

_“That’s good.” Bellamy was more relaxed now that he knew they should be fine._

_“What happened to your wrist?” She asked Octavia noticing the blood._

_“I had to…it’s not important I’m fine.” While under the glare of Bellamy she sighed and admitted. “I cut myself on a broken bottle that I was using to cut the rope that Raven used to keep from breaking back into the apartment.” Abby just nodded._

_“Okay I’ll send an intern over here to give you a tetanus shot and to stitch you up.” She decided some context wasn’t needed but she was sure it would be on the nine o’clock news._

_“Dr. Griffin we need you!” The intern that was sent away to get Raven’s scans was back with Raven. Abby went over and took the scans._

_“Okay. What have you told her?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Good.” Abby went over to Raven and took out her pen. “Raven I want to check something is that okay?”_

_“Go ahead Doc.” She watched as Abby ran a pen across one of the feet._

_“Do you feel this?”_

_“No.” Raven was trying not to panic. Abby moved to the other._

_“Do you feel this?”_

_“No.” Raven was breathing faster and shallower now._

_“Okay, don’t panic yet. The scans show you have some fragments left in your spine and they may have caused nerve damage. We’ll need to take them out but you need to know the risk. Raven the surgery could kill you.”_

_“And if I don’t get it?”_

_“Constant pain and I can guarantee you won’t regain feeling in your legs.”_

_“Then what are we waiting for?”_

_“Raven the surgery could kill you.”_

_“Yeah but if I’ll be constant pain and I won’t be able to walk what’s the point?”_

_“The nerve damage could be permeant.”_

_“But I won’t be in constant pain?”_

_“Not once the bullet is removed.”_

_“Then let’s do it. Give me the papers I’ll sign them.”_

_"Okay I'll have the intern bring them right over."_

* * *

 

_Abby was getting ready to start the operation. Raven was out and she was lying on her stomach._

_"Dr. Griffin Mr. Blake is trying to leave again and his sister has pulled her stitches punching him until he stopped trying to leave."_

_"Separate them sedate Mr. Blake for now and tell them that I am cutting into their friend's spine and if I am informed of their fighting it could cause a distraction and I might paralyze her from the neck down."_

_Now that that was taken fare if Abby started her incision. They were ten minutes in when Raven's heart rate spiked and her blood pressure raised to make it worse the lights went out._

_"What is happening?" Abby demanded looking at someone for answered. A nurse was currently on the phone._

_"Power is out and the generators aren't working." The nurse explained._

_"Dr. Griffin she's waking up."_

_"Well keep her under!" Abby was losing her temper. She needed to get the pieces out but she couldn't if she was awake and if she closed up and tried later the pieces could have moved and do permanent damage. When the machines stopped and their batteries died she made her call. We're e closing."_

_Abby watched as Raven's arm moved and took off the mask. "Don't close."_

_"Raven I'm not operating on you while you're awake."  Abby had already laid down her tools and picked up the thread and needle to stitch her close._

_"We are finishing this. Please I need my legs." Raven looked up at Abby. "I don't care if it'll hurt I need my legs." Abby stared at Raven and nodded._

_"Okay people we are doing this. Get me anything we have to help reduce the pain."_

_Abby finished the surgery hearing Raven scream under her and they ended up restraining Raven. They were all thankful when her body finally gave in and allowed her to drift into unconsciousness._

_"I never want to do that again." Abby said once it was all said and done. She was going to go find out why the generators didn’t come on._

* * *

 

_When Abby heard that Raven was awake she went to see if any damage remained._

_“Hello Raven how are you feeling?” She asked as she entered the room she saw Octavia next to her and remembered that the teen all but bullied her staff into putting them all in the same room._

_“Like someone cut into me and dug around my spine.”_

_“Are you ready to see if there is any nerve damage?”_

_“Am I ever.” Abby smiled and took out her pen. “Where’s Bellamy?” She noticed Jasper asleep in his bed but the oldest of the group wasn’t in his._

_“He just stepped out to have some privacy as he talks to someone.” Octavia answered._

_“She means he’s yelling at my boyfriend and possibly threatening him.” Raven answered._

_“Well we can wait for them to get back.”_

_“No way Doc I need to know now.” Raven had Octavia to hold her hand if needed. Abby started with her right foot and couldn’t help but grin when Raven excitedly said she felt it. But when she moved to Raven’s other leg the smile stopped. “Did you do it yet?” Abby didn’t say anything instead she just ran the pen over the foot again._

_“Okay tell me when you feel it okay, but close your eyes.” She started to go up her foot to her leg, no reaction from Raven and thankfully Octavia knew not to say anything. When she got just below her knee Raven said she felt it and opened her eyes._

_“That’s half my leg. Did you start at the knee and went down?” A hint of panic could be heard in her tone and Abby’s heart went out to her._

_“I’m sorry Raven.” Abby started but was interrupted by Octavia._

_“It’s not that bad Raven, you started without knowing if would have any use of your legs, now all that’s wrong is half a leg.”_

_“I started out with two perfectly fine legs and then fucking Murphy shot me!” Abby watched as Raven entered the angry phase._

_“Raven you need to calm down because we need to discuss something serious.”_

_“More serious than my own leg is dead weight?”_

_“The nerves were damaged but it can still get injured and one of the dangers is an infection that can get into your blood stream and kill you. Also the risk of a blood clot forming is much higher now.” Abby explained._

_“And what do I do if any of those happen?”_

_“Amputation is the best option.”_

_“Okay fine.” Abby left Raven then and Octavia did her best to take care of her._

* * *

 

Abby finally found a fellow surgeon who was available to do the surgery.

**“You know Dr. Griffin any intern is qualified to do a simple amputation.”**

“She has a heart murmur.”

**“Even still Dr. Griffin you do not need me for this to get done.”**

“If you think I’m letting anyone other than the best touch my wife you have another thing coming.”

**“I take it you want this done in your OR?”**

“Yes.”

**“I will not allow you in the room or view room. I have far too much self-respect to allow someone your age to lecture me through the speaker about not killing her wife.”**

“Why do I think I would lecture you?”

**“Because that’s what happened when your daughter was on my table. Do not forget who trained and taught you.”**

“Be here in two hours.” Abby hung up then not in the mood to deal with stuff like that.  Abby went back to Raven’s room and smiled at the sight. She was yelling at some video game she was playing. “How are you doing sweetie?”

“I keep dying.” Raven pouted. “I hope this isn’t some kind of sign.” Abby smiled at her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Raven do you know how rare it is to die from amputation?”

“Do you know how rare it is to have a heart murmur?”

“They’re not uncommon.”

“You said I was one in a million. What if that means I don’t wake up?” Raven asked looking up at her.

“Raven if we don’t have the surgery then you will die.”

“But I like my leg. I like having it attached to me.” Raven looked up at Abby tears in her eyes. “I’m scared. I know we planned this and I know it has to be done but Abby I don’t want to lose my leg. I like it attached to my body.”

“I like your leg attached too but I much rather have you alive.” Abby brushed away the tears. “I got you the very best and I checked the weather, no black outs are anticipated and all generators are in working condition. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“We could have sex, I mean it’ll be the last chance we have until I lose my leg.”

“Raven we can’t have sex in the hospital.”

“Doctors have sex in hospitals all the time. Do you not watch any medical show ever?”

“Raven I am not getting into the differences between reality and television in terms of my job.”  Abby wrapped her arms around Raven and held her tight trying to make her feel better just by sheer will alone. She kept thinking about the first time she met Raven and how terrible that was. They bonded and ended up falling for each other as Abby spent more and more time checking up on her to see if her physical therapy was going good. Raven ended up creating her own brace for her leg. It took her some time but now you could barely tell Raven wasn't able to use her lower leg. Not until her leg started to die and her muscles decayed.

“What if I don’t adjust to it?”

“You will baby, even if it takes some time you will and I'll be right with you the entire time. You don't need to worry about anything okay.  I'll take care of you and help. It shouldn't be much more different than how it is for you now. You may gain even more mobility."

“I love you.” Raven's eyes were drooping and she knew it that the Ativan she gave her earlier were taking effect.

“I love you too. Why don’t you get some sleep, I’ll wake you just before it’s time okay?” Abby was stroking her hair kissing

“Okay. Stay with me the whole time?”

“I have my whole week cleared just for you.” Abby watched as Raven fell asleep in her arms ignoring the pain she felt herself. She could be strong for Raven. It was the least she could do for the love of her life. It was going to be an adjustment. Making sure Raven wasn't alone just in case she fell or anything. Clarke was out for the semester and agreed to keep an eye on her and Lexa promised to make sure she didn't mock her for it. Abby was hoping she would. It would mean that they were back to normal.

* * *

 

The time of the surgery was upon them and Abby watched them wheel Raven out. She went straight to the gallery to watch as they started. She kept her eyes on the heart monitor and her own heart clenched and ached at the mere unsteadiness of it all.

It was all going fine until Raven’s pulse spiked and then flat lined. Abby raced to the intercom and started yelling.

“I swear if she dies on your watch I will kill you myself! You get her back! I cannot be a widow twice.” Abby growled into the speaker before two fellow doctors walked in and dragged her away. She was dragged to her office. Markus was waiting for her there.

“You promised not to be in the gallery.”

“He promised not to let her die.”

“She’s not dead. You know how often people flat line and you know how often they stay dead.”

“I do but I don’t care. She’s mine and if she dies I will kill him.”

“Abby you can’t say that, you know that making threats is illegal.”

“I don’t care, if he does let her die I will kill him.”

“Was it the surgeon’s fault that Jake died?”

“He was DOA he did not go into the OR healthy and died.” Abby growled. Her phone rang and she took it out it was one of the numbers from the hospital.

“Her heartbeat is steady and stable. They are closing now you can meet her in her room.” The nurse informed her.

“Everything was fine?”

“Perfectly.”

Abby smiled and flipped off Kane as she went to meet Raven in her room. This was the woman she loved and she would do anything for her and anyone who tried to get in her way would suffer.

When Abby finally made it to Raven’s room she still wasn’t in the back so Abby took a seat down by the gap where her bed would be and waited for Raven to come back while texting the update to Clarke. She looked up once the door opened and saw Raven asleep in the bed looking so small.

“Dr. Robinson wants to speak with you.” The nurse informed Abby once she came in.

“Of course he does but he can wait until she wakes up first.” Abby watched as the nurse blanched at the thought of relaying the message but left once Raven we re-hooked up to her machines and tubes.

“Hey.” Raven smiled sleepily up at Abby moments later.

“Hey, it went fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah no scars, your murmur started to cause problems but they fixed it.”

“They didn’t have to cut me open?”

“Nope.” Abby grinned down at her and kissed her forehead. “Bellamy and Octavia are driving the staff insane in the waiting room are you up for visitors?”

“Can we have sex first?”

“Not for a while.”

“Then yeah bring them in.” Abby smiled and sent off the text not wanting to leave Raven’s side for a second.

“Raven!” Octavia yelled as she all but burst through the door. “Oh thank god they didn’t kill you.”

“I’m rather glad of that myself.” Abby smiled at her. Bellamy hovered slightly away trying very hard not to stare at the sheet where it was very clear what was missing. Raven realised where he was looking and looked up at him.

“I haven’t seen it yet.”

“You don’t have to yet.” Abby was not having anyone Raven included rushing the reveal.

“No you don’t.”

“I want to. I need to make sure they didn’t botch it.” Just as Raven said this Dr. Robinson walked by.

“Ah yes please let the manifestation of Dr. Griffin’s midlife crisis criticize my work.” Before Abby could open her mouth and object to the midlife crisis comment Raven spoke up.

“If you botched an amputation then yeah I will criticize your work and if you didn’t do the stitching right I will make it my mission to take away your medical license.” Raven glared at them and started to move the sheet before Abby grabbed her hand and stopped her.

The doctor glared at Abby. “Your daughter was more respectful, at least she only attempted to strangle me.”

“Well play your cards right and that attempt will become a success.” Abby glared.

“I am awaiting my apology Dr. Griffin.”

“Then you will be waiting a long time.” Raven was looking between the two doctors grinning at how amusing they were. She knew that getting Abby to admit she was wrong or to any wrongdoing was near impossible.

He left in a huff muttering about how he will never operate anyone as a favour to Abby Griffin anymore.

Octavia was grinning. “I love how amazing you are Abby.”

“Me too.” Raven agreed receiving another kiss.

“So when do you get to go home?” Bellamy asked.

“Tomorrow?” Raven asked hopeful looking at Abby.

“Next week at the earliest.” Abby informed her.

“A week? A week in bed? Are you fucking kidding me? I can’t even have sex.” Raven sulked crossing her arms and scowling.

“We could play Mario Kart.” Bellamy suggested. “Four of us, for controllers.”

“I’d rather have sex.”

* * *

Months later and Raven was finally back. She only needed a cane or crutch sometimes and it took forever for her to go up and down stairs but that was to be expected. 

Clarke makes a fun hopalong Cassidy joke.

Abby was just coming back from work when she was greeted with Raven on the couch.

"You know I am officially healed."

"Hello to you dear." 

"You said once I was fully officially healed we could go back to having sex."

"You're right. I did say that. We're not doing it in the living room. Do you need help up the stairs?"

"No I'll get up eventually."

"Great I'll light the candles."

"Get the handcuffs too!" Raven called out watching Abby going upstairs leaving a few things behind.

"Don't take too long."

"I'll hobble as quickly as possible." 


End file.
